1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to handle assemblies for use with door locking devices, and more particularly, to handle assemblies of a type which is particularly used as an inside handle for a hinged door of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of inside handle assemblies for a vehicular hinged door have been proposed and put into practical use. Some of them are shown in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publications Nos. 62-69558 and 59-47062.
However, the inside handle assemblies disclosed by such publications have the following drawbacks due to their inherent constructions.
That is, in the handle assembly of the former publication, it is difficult to make the same compact in size because of unavoidable usage of a bulky bezel structure in which a handle proper and a locking knob are installed.
In the assembly of the latter publication, marked play of parts used therein tends to occur because of unavoidable usage of a complicated arrangement of the parts. Furthermore, the complicated arrangement of the parts makes miniaturization of the handle assembly difficult.